1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone communications systems employing power line carrier as a communication channel. More specifically, this invention relates to devices for making caller identification of telephone calls received by telephone communications equipment using AC power line carrier communication channel.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of power line carrier telephone voice and/or data communication systems have been developed and are used to facilitate telephonic communications in locations where little or no availability exists for dedicated telephone wires. Moreover, caller identification circuitry for use in or with telephone communication equipment, is well known. While each of these technologies are well known to those of skill in the art, the incorporation of caller identification circuitry, specifically designed for use in power line telephone communications, provides a new and non-obvious synergy while overcoming previous problems in the technology. No known combinations of caller identification circuitry and power line carrier are known to the inventors. Prior power line carrier systems have included the following United States and international patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,510,273, 2,516,211, 2,516,763, 2,535,446, 2,567,908, 2,577,731, 2,654,805, 2,820,097, 2,828,363, 2,932,794, 3,045,066, 3,280,259, 3,334,185, 3,369,078, 3,399,397, 3,400,221, 3,475,561, 3,521,267, 3,529,216, 3,659,280, 3,693,155, 3,810,096, 3,818,481, 3,846,638, 3,852,740, 3,876,984, 3,911,415, 3,922,664, 3,924,223, 3,925,763, 3,925,728, 3,942,168, 3,949,172, 3,967,264, 3,973,087, 3,980,954, 4,012,733, 4,012,734, 4,016,429, 4,057,793, 4,058,678, 4,065,763, 4,107,656, 4,161,027, 4,173,754, 4,174,517, 4,218,655, 4,222,035, 4,239,940, 4,254,403, 4,307,380, 4,321,581, 4,323,882, 4,344,066, 4,357,598, 4,371,867, 4,377,804, 4,386,436, 4,400,688, 4,408,185, 4,408,186, 4,429,299, 4,433,326, 4,442,319, 4,471,399, 4,473,817, 4,475,193, 4,479,033, 4,495,386, 4,514,594, 4,523,307, 4,535,447, 4,538,136, 4,556,864, 4,556,865, 4,556,866, 4,559,520, 4,599,598, 4,609,839, 4,611,274, 4,633,218, 4,638,298, 4,638,299, 4,641,126, 4,641,322, 4,642,607, 4,644,321, 4,675,648, 4,701,945, 4,745,391, 4,745,392, 4,746,897, 4,749,992, 4,759,016, 4,763,103, 4,772,870, 4,774,493, 4,783,780, 4,788,527, 4,809,296, 4,829,570, 4,835,517, 4,845,466, 4,847,903, 4,864,589, 4,866,733, 4,890,089, 4,912,553, 4,962,496, 4,963,853, 4,968,970, 4,988,972, 4,995,053, 5,003,457, 5,032,833, 5,049,876, 5,063,563, 5,065,133, 5,066,939, 5,136,612, 5,151,838, 5,155,466, 5,168,510, 5,187,865, 5,192,231, 5,210,518, 5,241,283, 5,257,006, 5,262,755, 5,274,699, 5,278,862, 5,289,476, 5,319,634, 5,327,230, 5,349,644, 5,351,272, 5,355,114, 5,357,541, 5,404,127, 5,406,248, 5,406,249, 5,410,292, 5,412,369, 5,424,709, 5,448,593, 5,452,344, 5,461,629, 5,463,662, 5,467,011, 5,471,190, 5,504,454, 5,530,737, 5,530,741, 5,550,905, 5,554,968, 5,559,377, 5,630,204, GB 544,243, GB 549,948, GB 553,225, GB 683,265, GB 1,393,424, GB 2,094,598, AU-B1-12,488/76, Canada 1057436, Canada 1216689, EPO 0 078 171 A2, EPO 0 555 869 A2, PCT/US83/01717, PCT/US90/02291, PCT/US90/06701, PCT/US92/08510, PCT/US93/04726, PCT/US94/03110, and PCT/US95/00354 each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material disclosed therein.